The One For Bee
by BlackHreat
Summary: After an Attack on Bumblebee, Prowl sees Bee in a New light. Will he figure out his feelingd's? Or will someone else sweep Bee off his feet? First Story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the fic not the show or characters

Transformers Animated

No flames please First Story

The One for Bee

* * *

One evening at the Autobot Base, Optimus had Bulkhead switch partrol with Bumblebee. Prowl was also going on the partrol and was looking forward to a quiet night.

On route, a werid energy singnagture pops up, and they go to investagate.

"It will be easier if we spilt up, besides its not a Decepticon signal" Prowl said. Bumblebee went left and Prowl went right jumping across the trees. After a while "This is so boring!" Bummblebee exclaimed and Prowl sighed.

Then Bumblebee screamed though the Comm. Link and Prowl quickly runned to his postion. Prowl diddn't understand why it was getting him so worked up but hurried over.

When he got there he sees some organic reptilan ceature standing above Bumblebee. It hisses at him and he throws his shurdkins at it. It jumps away from the attack and Bumblebee, and runs off in the woods.

Prowl quickly went to Bumblebee and sees a dozen wounds on his body. He picks Bumblebee up and runs back to base.

'Ratchet come in!' Prowl shouted, 'What is it?' was the replie. 'Bumblebee is injured!' Prowl yelled, 'Okay, okay! Clam down and hurry back to base!' Ratchet shouted.

Prowl got to the base and quickly handed Bumblebee to Ratchet who quickly runned straight to the Medbay.

"This is all my fault. I should have stayed with Bumblebee instead of spiltting up. Oh, Bumblebee, I hope he will be okay." Prowl murmered as he walked to his room.

Optimus heard Prowl murmers and wondered what would attack Bumblebee if it was not a Decepticon and why.

Bulkhead sees Prowl go off to his room and was worried about his little buddy. He hoped that Ratchet chould fix him, left to his thoughts he went to his room.

* * *

First Chapter Done!

I'm so nervous about the fic if you guys can give me some advice to make this good.

I know I'm a bad speller and grammer person but please put up with that.

There will be other mechs competing for Bumblebee's Spark They are Prowl ( Of course ), Wasp, Longarm/Shockwave, Megatron, Blurr, and Jazz. If you want someone else in it say it. I'm open to suggestions.

Give me a name for a cybertoaion reptile

Please help Me. And Give Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic

The One For Bee

Prowl woke up from a nightmare and was panting. "Right I'm home" Prowl whispered as he remebered. Still the nightmare was fresh in his mind.

_When Prowl arrived on the secne, the thing was attacking Bumblebee. He threw his Shurdkin at it but it doged and attacked him instead. Prowl tried to get a good grip on it but the thing would't let him. It mangaed to disable his pedes abd servos, then went back to Bumblebee. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Prowl screamed, the ceature only sneered at him. As soon as it was close enough, it raised it's tail and stuck Bumblebee at his spark chamber. As Bee's colors faded Prowl screamed "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"_

Prowl was reassuring himself the Bee is still alive and that he is safe. He desides to get up and try metatding for awhile.

Meanwhile Ratchet had managed to stableize Bumblebee, and would have him on the road to recovery in a few weeks. Ratchet then went to Optimus, "He's alright for now, but he'll need help for a least a month". Optimus replied "That's good news and have you seen Prowl lately?", "Haven't seen him since he went to his room, but I chould tell he was worried about the kid.

Optimus looked at Ratchet in surpise, "Thats quite something else, I mean its not like him to be so concered", Ratchet nodds "I assume that is, is because he has gottoen used to Bumblebee and wishes to see him have a life".

"By the way" Optimus says " Do you know what attacked Bumblebee?". "Yes and no" Ratchet replied "It ain't Orgainc, it's Cybertontion".

"What? That can't be right. It wasn't a Decepicon and there hasn't been a sign of Netruals on this planet" Optimus said shocked. "It's not like that, it was one of the reptillan ceatures that we back on Cybertron ran across during the Great War called Cyber-Dragons".

"Cyber-Dragons?" Optimus asked, he had hread of them back in the Acadamy. "Yes, though none have been seen since the war ended. So the question is why are they here and now?" Ratchet said.

Meanwhile Bulkhead was painting, he just couldn't get to recharge. He was still worried about Bumblebee and Sari was here eariler to play but she had to go home due to everyone being busy and Bumblebee in the med-bay. He sighed, he really hoped Bumblebee will be alright.

With Prowl, he had given up on metatding, because everytime he tired he saw Bumblebee dying. He desided to go see Ratchet and see how Bumblebee is fairing.

When he arrived at the med-bay, he saw Bumblebee lying on a medical berth. He goes over to him and whispers "Please be okay". Prowl unknowingy had grasped Bumblebee's hand, then Ratchet came in. Ratchet takes in the scence, but does not comment, he cleared his thorat for attention though.

Prowl nearly jumped out of his armor, and turned to see Ratchet with an amused grin. "Never I thought I would startle a ninja-bot" Ratchet said as he chuckled. Prowl decided to ignore that and asked "How's Bumblebee doing? Will he be alright?".

Ratchet frowned "It depends I'm afraid, he chould have nightmares and trama from this. He will also require help to move him around for at least a month".

Ratchet then smlied "He will make a good recovery though it will proboly be a few days till he wakes up". Prowl nodded glad that Bumblebee will be alright. "Ratchet is it alright that I stay here?" Prowl asked, "It's okay, but be careful around him" Ratchet said as he went to his office.

Prowl then turned his attention back to Bumblebee,"I really hope you can bonuce back Bumblebee, I don't want to see you scared over this" Prowl whispered. He did not know why he said that, he wonders why he wants to be close to Bee. He slowly slipped into recharge, nightmareless this time.

At a lake a Cyber-Dragron saw Prowl and Bumblebee in the water. He sinckered at this "Well this going better then I first thought". "I see, this is going rather quickly, when are you goin to send it?" another asked. "In the morning, while were waiting lets see what else is up" the image in lake changed.

Ciffhanger!

I think better than last time, be sure to tell me how I did.

I got jettwins in the reviews. I will consider it, I don't Know if I will use them but thank you.

If any of you want someone to compete for Bee's Spark let me know

Give reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic

The One For Bee

Ratchet was trying to figure out what he saw last night. After Prowl had fallen into recharge and while he was cleaning up some things a strange light came into the room.

He turned from what he was doing, and saw the light go into Bumblebee's body. He panicked and did scans over Bumblebee but there was nothing out of the oridinary.

Prowl was still sleeping when it happened, and still is, his hand though is right on top of Bumblebees. However he heard a groan form someone else, he turned to Bumblebee and saw his optics open.

Bumblebee awoke to feel something on his hand, he looked over to his right and saw Prowl, but he was asleep. He looked to his left and saw Ratchet staring at him in disbeilf.

"Are you okay Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked, " Yeah...What happned to me?". "You mean ... you don't remeber?" Ratchet asked, before Bumblebee replied, Prowl woke up to all the talking. Prowl foucsed on Bumblebee and was surpised to see he was awake.

"Are you all right Bumblebee?" Prowl asked, "Yeah, did that thing get you too?" Bee asked. "No I sarced it off so I chould bring here" Prowl replied. "So that thing did a real number on me?" Bumblebee asked, "Yeah kid, but don't worry, you should make a full recovery".

"By the way Prowl can we talk?" Ratchet asked, "All right" and Prowl followed Ratchet to his office. "Well the kid will make a recovery, but apparently he doesn't remeber exactly what happend, that is a good thogth, if he did he would have real bad nightmares" Prowl nodded at this infomation.

"Yes I agree but why is Bumblebee awake?" Prowl asked, Ratchet explained what he saw last night. _"So that strange light helped heal Bumblebee?_ Prowl thought.

Meanwhile the two cyber-dragons were disscusing something. "So while Quickfast is distracting them you will go see Bumblebee" repiled the yellow one. "Sounds fine to me, but Prowl should be there" the black one replied.

"He shouldn't be a problem for you, now let's set the plan in motion"

Prowl after talking with Ratchet went back to Bumblebee who went back to sleep. Prowl sat and stared at him wondering why he is so concerned about Bumblebee. Ratchet came out soon after Prowl left his office and simled at the sight Prowl hand was on Bumblebees and Prowl had an unreadable experion.

Ratchet chucked to himself Prowl was in love with Bumblebee and he diddn't even know it. All of a sudden the alarm went off, "Prowl stay with Bumblebee!" Ratchet yelled as ran to the main room. One of those cyber-dragons was in tghe city and making a mess. " Autobots rollout" and they took off into the city.

While they left however another cyber-dragon came out off the bushes and walk straight towards the entrance.

Sorry for the long wait I had trouble racking my thoughts.

Hopefully it was wroth the wait.

Still has anyone got more suggesions.

Please review and no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Discliamer: I don't own Transformers

* * *

The One For Bee

Chapter 4

Optimus, Bulkhead, and Ratchet raced to the city, when thet saw the thing, they only stared in shock. The thing had cybertrion armor all over it and it had the shape of a dragron. It was a light blue and black one.

_"Well this is intersting" _the cyber-dragon thought, _"it maybe three on one but I still have my speed." _

* * *

Meanwhile back at the base Prowl was watching Bumblebee, who is still sleeping. Prowl gazed at him with a strange look and thought, _"Why do I feel that I should be by his side? Bumblebee..."_

Prowl then got a feeling that somthing was a miss, he stood up and went out of the medbay. When he reached the living room he froze when he saw one of the cyber-dragons.

This one was black and gold and it was staring right at him. It hissed and charged, but he doged and threw shirudkens at him. However it's tail block the attack and then it started humming an odd sound. Prowl gasped as he was lifed into the air by nothing.

"This... technige is... " was all Prowl chould say as he rose higher. Then the cyber-dragon used the technige to throw him into the wall. He went in the medbays dirction, upon entering he saw Bumblebee recharging. He went closer to him but before he chould do anything a shuriden was at his neck.

Prowl had an enraged expression on his face, " TOUCH HIM AND YOU WILL DIE!" he screamed. The dragon amused asked, "Why do you care so much? I thought you diddn't like him."

"That is none of your concern" Prowl replied, but chould not help, but think. Why did he care for Bumblebee so much? Then he remembered a story that Sari was explaining.

_"I broght some movies for you guys to watch if you like" Sari said. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were looking at them since Prowl had the tv. "Hey Sari whats this movie about?" Bumblebee asked holding up the movie called 'The Pebble and the Penguin'. _

_"Oh that's an old movie, it's about two penguins in love and another guy wants the girl as his bride or mate in cybertroin terms" Sari explains to them. "Oh it's a love story" Bumblebee said while having a dreamy look._

_"Love? Is that why I care so much for Bumblebee?" _Prowl thought. Then he shouted at the cyber-dragon "He's my teammate and friend!". "But that's not all is there" he said, "Like I said before its none of your concern" Prowl replied.

The dragon used his tail to push Prowl off and pin him under it. "Stay there till I'm finished" he said, and then he started chanting some words and Bumblebee glowed for a few seconds. "What did you do?" Prowl asked panicked.

"No need to fret, he will be fine in a few days" the drago responed. He let go of Prowl and made his way to the exit, "In a few days the Decipticons will return and will target Bumblebee. Guard him with your life, for what fate the Decipticon Leader has for him will be horrafiring."

Prowl gasped,"What will Megatron try to do with him?". "That is for me to know and you hopefully will never find out" was the reponse, and then he left.

Prowl tried to figure out what would Megatron do to Bumblebee that was so bad. However he decided to clean up the mess that happend with the dragon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus, Bulkhead, and Ratchet were still trying to catch the cyber-dragon. "Ratchet, Bulkhead! Form a circle and attack it simatinly!" Optimus shouted. _"This isn't good"_ ,thought the dragon it was starting to get tired from dogding and it diddn't help that he had to rush to this planet to begin with.

However he let his guard down when Bulkhead attacked him, he diddn't see Ratchet make a dome with his magnets. Ratchet then drops it on the dragon, who hisses at him and starts running around in circles in the dome.

"Now that we've caught you, can you speak?" Optimus asked nicely. The dragon grinned, "What do you want to know?", surprising Optimus and Bulkhead. "Why are you attacking the city?" Ratchet asked (he seen them talk before on Cybertron when the war was going on).

"Wasn't it obvious?" the dragon asked, he had to laguh at their reactions, it was priceless. "This is not funny!" Bulkhead yelled at dragon, "Clam down! My friend is probly gone by now, your friends should be fine".

"They better be or we will be back for you" Ratchet said angerily as he released the cyber-dragon. They transformered and went back to base. The dragon left to go to the woods.

Meanwhile on a ship in space, somthing evil was happening. A cyber-dragon named Hornet was aborad the ship as a prisnor, he was captured by Megatron himself, for what he doesn't know.

A door hissed opened, he looked up and saw Megatron, he growled at him. "Are you ready to help me?" Megatron asked, the dragon hissed at him. "Heh, you will help me willing or not. I'm busy making a collar that will have you under control. It will take a few hours to complete, so enjoy your freedom while you can" Megatron as he laughed. The dragon shivered, not liking this at all.

* * *

Sorry for the wait hope you like it.

Give advice to help me make it good.

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

The One For Bee Chap 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

While Prowl was cleaning up the mess, Bumblebee woke up and was sterching. Prowl looked over and saw Bumblebee awake and gasped "Bumblebee are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah. I don't know why, but I'm a whole lot better" Bumblebee replied, sitting up.

Prowl stared in disbief, _"Was this from that light and the dragon just activate it?" _Prowl thought. Bumblebee was trying get on his feet, but was wabbly, Prowl went over to keep him from falling over.

"Thanks Ninja-bot" ,Bumblebee said simling happily, Prowl flushed lighty and was glad that Bumblebee still called him that. Then Ratchet ran into the room as if Unicron was behind him, "Whoa! What's up Doc-bot?" Bumblebee asked.

Ratchet saw Bumblebee out of the berth and growled "Prowl! Why is Bumblebee up and walking?!". "Well Ratchet he's feeling better and well he can't exactly walk yet" was Prowls repile, Ratchet paused and looked over Bumblebee, sure enough he did look a lot better when he left, but how did this happen? Then he remembered what he saw last night, it had to be, but he wasn't like this, this moruning.

"Prowl put Bumblebee back on the berth, I need to do some checkups, and come with me" Ratchet said. Prowl did as he was told, though Bumblebee pouted, and followed Ratchet to his office. When inside, Ratchet asked. "Prowl, did a cyber-dragon come while we were out?" "Yes, but he did no harm, all he did was heal Bumblebee" Prowl replied, wondering how Ratchet knew. "The one we were chasing in the city said his friend was here, but did you get hurt?" Ratchet asked, "He threw me once, but that's all he did".

"Okay lets get you checked out as well, just in case" Ratchet said, "Oh that's right I need this" grabbing a programer. "What's it for?" Prowl asked. "It's to prevent nightmares in statis, he will definently need this" Ratchet answers and Prowl nodds. "Wait, Ratchet theirs somthing I want you to tell Optimus" Prowl explains what the cyber-dragon said to him about the Decpiticons.

_"What would Megatron want with Bumblebee?" _Ratchet thought, but he had a bad feeling on why. He and Prowl left the office to do check-ups, Prowl was fine with the excenption of a few dents but that was easily fixed.

Then moving on to Bumblebee who was a little impaient, that light really helped alot but it looks like he will need help walking around for a day or two. Then he hooked the programer to Bumblebee and starts downloading it, "Whats this for Doc-bot?" Bumblebee asks. "Oh, just somthing that will help your body" Ratchet replied, which was kind of true.

Prowl watches Bumblebee, he wants to be there and protect him from the cons, but lets Ratchet do his work. Bumblebee catches Prowls stare and looks at him with wonder _"Why do I feel warmth whenever I'm with Prowl? I feel I should stay with him whereever I go" _were Bumblebees thoughts.

"All right, it's done" Ratchet said as he unhooked the machine from Bumblebee, "All right! Hey Prowl can you help me get to the living room?" Bumblebee asks. "Sure, I don't mind" Prowl says, he picks up Bumblebee and brings him to the couch.

"Hey, Bee! Prowl!" they looked over and saw Sari and Bulkhead simling at them. "Hey Bee, I got the movie that you wanted to see" Sari said holding up _The Fast and The Furious_. "Yea! Let's watch it. Hey Prowl do you want to watch it with us?" Bumblebee asked.

Prowl thought for a moment " Sure, why not?" he said, and sat down next to Bumblebee. Sari put in the movie and sat down with the rest of them.

Meanwhile in the forest the yellow cyber-dragon was waiting for the black one to show up. Then a rustle was heard from the bushes and out came the black one with a dissapointed look on his face.

"Did you really have to do that much damage to Bumblebee, Buzzer?" He asked, "Don't worry about that Shadow, his will is stonrg" Buzzer replied. "What if the medic diddn't save him you fool?" Shadow growled, "Clam down, its all in the past now. We now must get ready before the Cons return" Buzzer growled back.

Buzzer put his tail in the water and images started appearing...

**"Everything is going according to plan Shockwave" Megatron said grinning madly, "Soon Bumblebee will be mine!". "Well done my lord, though there might be a problem" Shockwave said, "Why do you say that?" Megatron asked raising non-existant brow.**

**"The one that was convicted of spying when I was in bootcamp, Wasp is his name, has escaped and will probly want revenge on Bumblebee" answering the question. Megatron grew red with anger, Shockwave told him what happend at camp and he will not have this at all.**

**"That little green mech is to be stopped as soon as possiable, make sure those Autobots get him!" Megatron growled. "It is going as fast as possiable my lord" Shockwave replied clamly despite the rage in his mind.**

**"Good, I'll call you later" Megatron said as he discontented the call, Shockwane put his hands in the commuitcater, wanting to stach Megatron's optics out. **_**"I'll make sure Wasp stays away from Bumblebee and you as well my lord" **_**Shockwave thought angerily.**

**He was always loyal to Megatron, buy when it came to Bumblebee loyalty was out the door. He seethed, he had know Bumblebee since boot camp and sweet nature derw him, causing him to fall in love. One day however he herad Wasp telling Ironhide that he had a cursh a Bumblebee and was going to stop being a bolly and ask him out.**

**That was a big no-no, so when Bumblebee told him that he had overherad him talking to Megatron, but thought Wasp was the traiter, he agreed with Bumblebee so he planted a ommuitcater in Wasps stuff and Bumblebee exposed him as the traitor and was off to the stockades.**

**Then he had Bumblebee all to himself, but Bumblebee left with Bulkhead instead of following his dream. He was upset for Bee had choosen to go with mudflap and was horrorfied when he was suppoly deatvated. Then word came that he was alive and on earth. That was fine he diddn't have to worry about him until now, Megatron had fallen for Bumblebee and now he needed Bumblebee to fall for him and now.**

The images fade...

"I see what you mean Buzzer, thats why I have to get more of us to help" Shadow says. "Yes, oh! and don't forget the twins" Buzzer reponds, "I know, I have to leave tonight, the Cons will be here by the end of the week" Shadow replies.

"Be careful. I'll keep an eye on things here" Buzzer says as Shadow leaves. _"Now to check on Starscream" _he thinks, then dips his tail in the water once more...

**Starsceram was busy making his clones obey him with little sucsses, "Would you all just listen to me?!" living up to his name. "I am the superior one!" Thundercracker remarked.**

**"I am listening" says Ramjet, and Sunstorm says "Oh leader your voie is has fine has always". Slipsteam just rolls her eyes looking bored and Skywarp was the only one behaving petty much.**

**"See here!" Starsceram angerily said,"I made all of you though you each have a personailty of me! You have to listen when I speak!" he screams. "Why should we? Your plans are doomed no matter how many us come into existtense" Silpsteam says as Starscream glares at her.**

**"Look" he starts " I admit not all of them are good, but you want the same thing I want no matter how cowrodly. So since we have the same goal why not work together?" he says as clamly as he chould.**

**"Oh? Then who will get Bumblebee?" she mocks him, they of course feel the same thing he has for Bumblebee. "He is mine and don't forget it!" He shouts angily at her, "But we like him too" she says innocently and the others nodd there heads expect Ramjet who shakes his head no.**

**Starscream grits his teeth, he knows they want the same thing he does, heck Skywarp does! But Bumblebee (besides the thorne) was something diddn't want to share.**

The image fades once more...

Buzzer sighs _"Oh Bumblebee how many Autobots have you charmed as well?"_ were his thoughts.

Ciffhanger!

I hope you guys like it as the plot thickens.

Tell me how I did and no flames.


	6. Chapter 6

The One for Bee Chap 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The dragon dipped his tail in the water and more images appeared….

**On Cybertron, Jazz was walking to Sentinel's office to discuss departure to earth to check on Optimus's team. He knocked but received no answer, he heard from a fellow officer that Sentinel was in his office and wouldn't be out for some time. He knocked once more, still no answer, he decided to skip a third time and opened the door. **

**Sentinel had his back to the door and was trying to do something with the TV screen. "Hey Sentinel Prime!" Jazz said, Sentinel jumped in surprise and turned to see Jazz in the doorframe. "Jazz! Don't you know, you have to knock and get the bots permission to come in?!" Sentinel shouted unhappily. "I did sir, twice, you apparently didn't hear me," Jazz responded calmly, Sentinel glared at him, and asked "Well what do you want?"**

"**I came to get permission to travel to Earth and see how Optimus team is doing," Jazz answered the question. "Why? We could just send a lower rank bot to it" Sentinel explained. "No way, I prefer myself, besides the bot probably would not get off the ship because of**_** organics**_**" Jazz added. Sentinel glared at him, "Oh, all right just take those brats with you" Sentinel said, meaning the jet twins.**

"**Why? I thought you were teaching them" Jazz asked confused and upset, "Well the little twerps are getting on my nerves and maybe you could teach them some manners" Sentinel explained. Jazz was about to argue, when said twins barged into the room, "We want to go! We want to go!" both exclaimed, excited.**

"**Well that settles it, they are going with you" Sentinel smirked at Jazz, who scowled. "All right, get your things and meet me at the ship in a couple cycles" Jazz said grating his dentals. "Okay, Jazz sir!" and they ran off to pack, "Well Jazz you better get ready yourself" Sentinel snickered and pushed Jazz out of his office.**

**Jazz growled, not happy at all, he walk to his quarters to pack for the trip. He didn't want them to come, because he hated them, no, it was competition, when they first got back from earth the twins often talked about Bumblebee and how cute he was. Jazz saw red, he didn't like the fact they were talking about **_**his **_**Bumblebee like that, and he was the reason he wanted to go back to earth. He fell in love with him a while back, and since then has been trying to get his attention.**

**When he tried however, Bumblebee seemed to think that he was being a good friend, like hearing his complaints, etc. So when he heard that Ultra Magnus was going to have a bot send to Earth to have updates for Optimus Primes team, he immeatily nominated himself, though he was only going because he would see Bumblebee every day. Ultra Magnus however was busy this cycle, so that's why he had to ask Sentinel instead. However he now had to deal with the jet twins who weren't supposed to be a part of this trip. He now could only hope that they run late so the ship could take off without them.**

_**Images fade….**_

Buzzer sighed, _"Well Bumblebee you sure know how to knock'em dead don't cha?"_

* * *

On the ship where the Decpticons are in, Blitzwing is walking to the holding area with a collar for the cyber-dragon. He didn't want to be near the thing, but Megatron had ordered him to do it. Lugnut offered to put the collar on the cyber-dragon, however Megatron turned him down on that, most likely, he didn't want Lugnut to offline the dragon, with its insults toward him. The cyber-dragon was difficult to get, but in the end Megatron manage to capture him, the reason was to use it against the Autobots.

Blitzwing opened the doors to the holding cells and step inside, the cyber-dragon was in the corner, seemingly asleep. _"This is going to be easy" _Blitzwing thought as he slowly approached the dragon, when he was about to slip on the collar the dragons optics snapped open and pounced on him. He gave a yelp of surprise, as he was pushed on the floor, the cyber-dragon then sat on him, growling. "Get off of me you filthy pet!" Blitzwing grabbed him and threw him to the wall, Hornet grunted in pain.

"Now, don't make this harder than it has to be! Just let me put this on and I'll leave you alone!" Blitzwing shouts at him. Hornet growled and charged at him, but Blitzwing surprising moved out of the way and he crashed into the wall. While he was dazed, Blitzwing quickly put on the collar him before he could recover; Hornet came to his senses and tried to scratch the collar off.

Blitzwing crackled at him, "Try all you like, that will never come off unless Megatron himself takes it off!". Hornet growled and went to attack him when a shock of some sort went though him.

"Oops! Did I forget to mention that the collar has an electric current in it when you misbehave? Not like it matters though, it has a mind-control chip in it that will soon take over. All you will be then is a weapon to us to destroy the Autobots!" Blitzwing laughed and walked out of the room. Hornet went back to the wall and laid down wondering when this nightmare will end.

* * *

Back on earth at the Autobot Base, the movie was over but Prowl had yet to move from his spot. Why? Cause Bumblebee had fallen asleep a little over half of the movie and was blushing like a cherry. He first fell asleep on his shoulder, then fell off unto his lap and now Bulkhead and Sari were teasing him.

"Aww! How cute is that!" Sari said giggling, Prowl gave her a glare. "Ah come on Prowl don't be like that" Bulkhead said while laughing. Prowl scowled at them both, when he looked back down at Bumblebee his expression softened.

Bumblebee started to stir; he awoke to see Prowls looking at him and smiled at him. He got up and started to stretch to get the kinks out and thought, _"It felt nice waking up to see Prowl first thing, I wonder why though" _"Hey Prowl want to go outside and see the park?" Bumblebee asked, he wanted to go and get out of the base for a while.

Prowl looked surprised, _"Then again the Decipticons will come back soon, so yes I'd better go" _Prowl actually wanted to be with him for another reason, one that he himself wasn't really sure. "All right let's go," he said and went to the enternce, transformed, and away they went.

Meanwhile Ratchet had picked up his Medbay and went to Optimus's office to discuss what Prowl had told him. He knew what Prowl was worried about, and Optimus needs to know what's to happen.

He knocked on the door, and heard a 'come in', and went inside. Optimus was busy trying to wrap things up with the new Autobots coming to stay with them. "Optimus can you stop what you're doing for a few earth minutes? We need to talk about something that I put off long enough" Ratchet said.

Optimus stopped what he was doing and looked at Ratchet, "All right, what is it?" he asked. "Prowl told me earlier, about the cyber-dragon that was here" and told Optimus what Prowl had told him. "What does Megatron want with Bumblebee?" Optimus asked out loud, Ratchet sighed knowing the next bit will shock him.

"Unfortunately I have an idea as to why he wants him, back when the war was going on, any Autobot that was good looking or had a smart mouth on them, then the Decpitcons would use that Autobot as their interfacing slave till we rescued them or they die. To them dying is a blessing from such a fate, as for ones we rescued, a lot of them were never the same again. I fear this is what Megatron wants Bumblebee for based on what Prowl told me" Ratchet told Optimus who had a look of shock.

Then Optimus growled, "How dare do something so vile! I will help protect Bumblebee from such a fate!" Ratchet smiled at this and agreed. "You will need to plan a meeting so we can tell the others what's going on" Ratchet told him. Optimus nodded knowing they needed everyone on the same page if they were to keep Bumblebee safe.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Sorry about I've had writer's block and a lot of things on my mind.

I know it's not fair to you my readers, but that's life for you.

I will try to bring the next chapter up in a month but no promises.

Thanks for being patience though till next time!


End file.
